Sandman
by RhiamonWaterMystic
Summary: Caleb's dream have been very very vivid lately, what does a certain blue eyed blond covenant member have to do with it?


AN: This is the first story that I have published, I would like any reviews please!!! Bad, good, advice, anything...just no flames. Thanks, enjoy the story. And please REVIEW!!!

Sandman

He arched into the pale fingers that trailed down his chest. His eyes closed as waves of pleasure rushed over his skin. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips as the hands brushed over the bulge in his boxers. His eyes flew open and a groan ripped out of his throat as the hand reached into his boxers and griped him. He moaned as the hand began to move faster, bringing him closer to the edge. Brown eyes met blue as he finally opened his eyes and looked upon those of his lover.

Caleb awoke with a start. He scrubbed a hand over his sweaty face as he tried to control his shaking. His dream vividly replayed in his mind as he tried feverishly to block it out. He had been having the same dream almost every night for weeks; it was slowly starting to drive him insane. Caleb got out of bed slowly, testing his limbs as an old man would, before slowly walking to his bathroom to take a cold shower.

Pogue studied Caleb driving out of the corner of his eye. He had been wearing the grim expression since he had rushed out of Nikki's.

'What was up with you back there?' Pogue asked finally breaking the tense silence.

'What are you talking about?' Caleb asked his voice a deadly calm.

'Well lets see, first you barely look at Reid all night, then when he goes a flirts with the brunette you suddenly can't stop staring. I think you scared the girl half to death.'

'I did not stare.'

'Oh yeah you did. It was that stare you get when you're trying really hard not to use your powers. What's going on with you lately?'

'Nothing, I'm fine.'

'Caleb…' Pogue started, but Caleb cut him off.

'I mean what the hell do you want me to do, he was practically on top of her right there in the middle of the fucking bar! How could I not look? Then he goes and uses right in front of her, not that that brainless excuse for a girl would notice, but that's not the fucking point is it. Stupid goddamn moron showing off for her, what the hell was he thinking!'

'Holy shit!' Pogue started, making Caleb jump slightly.

'You're fucking in love with him!' Pogue said staring at Caleb open mouthed.

'What?!' Caleb said slamming on the breaks.

'You're in love with Reid. Holy shit, I mean I knew that you liked him and figured that you probably wanted to do him, but damn it, I never realized that you were actually in love with him!'

Caleb couldn't seem to get air into his lungs, he could only stutter out incomprehensible words. It was obvious, was all he could think, that he wanted Reid.

'How…how did you…' Caleb tried to force the words out and realized that he couldn't.

'Well it's obvious, me and Tyler have just been waiting for something to happen between the two of you for years.'

Caleb eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head.

'But…I…what?'

Pogue sighed and ran his hands through his long blond hair.

'It's not like it's obviously to everyone, but me and Tyler, well we know you guys. We know that you're so hard on Reid because you care, and you want to distance yourself from him so he doesn't see that you care more then you "should". And Reid, well come on, it's like when you push a girl down in the first grade to tell them that you like them. He antagonizes you so much because he likes you.'

Caleb stared at Pogue hard, and then much to Pogue's confusion began to laugh.

'You think that…that…Reid likes me.?' Caleb asked trying to gasp for breathe.

'Yeah, he does, why else would he have flirted like that. And the whole time you weren't looking at him, he was looking right at you. It was actually kind of funny.'

Caleb shook his head slowly.

'He doesn't like me, Pogue, you've got it wrong, he couldn't ever like me. I mean for gods sake he's not even gay!'

'Are you?' Pogue asked.

'What?'

'Have you ever been attracted to any guy other then Reid?'

'I'm not..'

'Just answer it!'

'no…' Caleb said in a small voice.

'Well then there you have it. Sometimes Caleb you can be such an idiot. I mean really, if Reid didn't like you then why would he be sending you all those dreams.'

'WHAT?!' Caleb yelled.

'Oh shit!' Pogue said eyes wide.

'Oh shit, wait a sec, I mean I don't know for sure, I'm just guessing.' Pogue said, startled at the violent look it Caleb eyes.

'What do you mean you're just guessing, tell me!'

'Well I mean, Tyler, Reid and I we were drunk, and well he sort of let it slip, I mean its not like…he doesn't even remember saying it, and at the time I thought he was joking I mean it wasn't even really a… Caleb man calm down.' Pogue said as Caleb eyes went black.

'Calm down.' Caleb said his eyes glowing. 'Calm down, he's the reason I haven't been sleeping, I felt like I was going insane those dreams were so real. I'm going to kill him!' Caleb growled out the last words.

'Caleb…' Pogue started, but was interrupted by honking behind them.

'What the hell are you guys going?' Reid voice sounded out.

'Shit!' Pogue said as Caleb climbed out of his convertible.

'Shit, Caleb don't.' Pogue said getting out after him. But Caleb had already pulled Reid from the car. With his hand around his throat he pushed him up against Tyler's Hummer.

'What the hell man?' Reid said trying to get free, but Caleb held him still with his power and brute force.

'You stupid little fucker, what the hell is your problem?' Caleb growled, his voice dark with power.

'My problem?' Reid said. 'You're the one pulling people out of cars and yelling at them, when they haven't done a bloody thing.'

Caleb growled again, and Reid shivered slightly. Pressing himself firmly up against him, Caleb spoke.

'You've been sneaking into my dreams at night Reid, don't even try and deny it'

Reid eyes widened, shit, was all he could think. Reid closed his eyes briefly then opened them up, with a smirk back on his face.

'Tell me you didn't enjoy them.' Reid purred shifting slightly pressing even more firmly against Caleb.

Caleb growled again, and Reid shivered again, it was beginning to become a pattern. This time however Caleb noticed. He looked into Reid blue eyes, the same ones he had been seeing night after night in his dreams. He saw desire, before anything else, he saw raw desire, but he also saw fear, and…love.

With another growl (and another shiver) Caleb crushed his mouth onto Reid's, their twin groans mixing together. They battled for dominance, each feeding off the other, their hands rushing over each others bodies. With reluctance they finally pulled apart breathing rapidly.

Reid grinned, 'So that would be a yes I take it?'

Caleb smiled slowly, then nipped at Reid's bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue, not bothering to answer. Caleb's eyes turned black, and then he and Reid vanished.

Tyler and Pogue stared at the place two of their best friends had been. Then Pogue held out his had to Tyler.

'Cough it up!' Pogue said.

'Not a chance, you cheated.' Tyler said shaking his head.

'What the fuck! No I didn't. I won fair a square now give me my money!'

'If you didn't cheat then how the hell did Caleb know that Reid's been in his dreams!'

'Caleb's smart he figured it out!'

Tyler just shook his head.

'Come on, you take Caleb car and I'll follow you back in mine then give you a lift.' Tyler said.

'Yeah fine.' Pogue said, resigning himself to the fact that he wasn't going to win the bet.

Caleb and Reid hit the bed lips still locked in a kiss. Caleb fought to slow down the kisses and began to slowly unbutton Reid shirt.

'What are you doing?' Reid asked, tearing his lips away from Caleb's.

Caleb just smiled his slow smile. 'I'm teasing you the way you've been teasing me for months.' He said, grinning down at the now shirtless Reid. The dark haired teen began to trail his fingers down Reid's chest, the same way that Reid had done to him.

Reid moved his head slightly looking into Caleb's eyes. Caleb's breath caught and his fingers stilled as he looked in Reid's eyes. Overcome with emotion he swooped down and kissed Reid again firmly on the lips. Reid's hands came up and turned them over, so now it was Caleb that was under him. Reid took off Caleb's shirt and began to run his fingers down the well defined chest. Caleb gasped and arched into his touch, just as he had done in his dream. Caleb's hands gripped his blonde hair, as he pulled Reid down for a mind blowing kiss.

Soon Reid's mouth replaced his fingers as he kissed his way down. Caleb's hands gripped his sheets as he tried not to moan at the sensuous kisses. He felt Reid's tongue dip into his navel as he got further down his stomach.

Finally reaching his pants, Reid began to undo the zipper, he eased Caleb out of his pants and boxers.

Caleb gasped as his erection came free of his boxers, and looked at Reid just in time to see Reid stepping out of his as well. His pale body completely naked and just begging to be touched. Caleb reached out as Reid got back onto the bed, they began to touch each others bodies, knowing, from dreams just what the other liked.

Caleb gasped again as Reid gripped firmly onto his erection. He began to push up into the pale teens hand. Gasping and moaning and getting so close to the edge, Caleb reached for Reid as well, and soon both were nearing completion.

Reid clasped Caleb's hands and held them onto the bed; he lined up their erections and began a fast brutal pace. Caleb growled his appreciation into Reid's ear, Reid shivered and it was all over. They both cried out as their orgasms slammed through their bodies, Reid collapsed onto Caleb, both teens gasping for breathe.

Reid shifted slightly, so he wasn't completely crushing Caleb and then the two lovers immediately fell asleep.

Caleb awoke tangled around Reid, one of his arms was slung over Reid's torso, while one of Reid's legs was hooked over his own. He tried to untangle himself, but it only made Reid groan and snuggle in closer. Caleb couldn't help but smile at that.

Reid began to wake up when he felt Caleb moving beside him, his immediate reaction was that Caleb was trying to get out of this situation. But when Reid opened his eyes, he saw Caleb smiling down at him.

When Caleb kissed Reid softly, muttering morning in his ear, Reid sighed in relief.

Reid looked into Caleb's eyes and instead of the morning he had intended to say, he blurted out, 'I love you.'

Caleb's eyes became wide, and his smile stretched even further across his face, 'I love you too Reid.'

Reid was stunned for a moment, before jumping up and kissing Caleb over and over.

Caleb began to laugh, stilling him, but then Reid began to move down Caleb's body to his erection.

Caleb's laugh caught in his throat, and a groan escaped instead.

'Don't think,' Caleb said, as seriously as he could when Reid was making good use of his mouth. 'That this gets you off the hook for the dreams.'

Reid just looked up at him a grinned.


End file.
